


Chocolate Volcano

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender!Kuroko, Bartender!Takao, Drunk!Aomine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's been kicked out of two bars, and is thinking maybe tonight was destined to be bad, when he walks into a third bar and is pretty sure the bartender there is his soulmate. Kuroko spends an entire night being drunkenly harassed by a man he's never met before ordering a drink he's never heard of before. Takao thinks the entire thing is hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> “im a bartender and you just came in here without shoes sat down and ordered a chocolate volcano and idk what the fuck that is and im scared to ask” au (janefosters.co.vu/post/113938886123/)

Aomine stumbled in the door, not completely sure where he was, but very glad he’d found somewhere else to go after being kicked out of two other bars that night. On the way to the bar, he very suddenly realized he had lost his shoes at some point, because he stepped in something wet. “Uggggghhhhhhh noooOOOOOOOOOO!” he complained as the disgusting feeling of wet sock pervaded his entire being. He took a seat at the bar with a very dark outlook on life and a need for some comfort food…….. drink. “Hey, you! Bar guy! Gimme a…… Chhhocolate Volcano!” 

When he saw the obnoxious shoeless man walk into the bar Takao immediately made him Kuroko’s problem. “That one’s all you Tet-chan~” he said, before walking over to another customer.

Kuroko frowned and leaned over to Takao. “What is a chocolate volcano?” he asked.

“No clue. Not anything we serve,” Takao said with a shrug. Kuroko was kind of afraid to ask the blue haired man what exactly went into a chocolate volcano. “Just dump a bunch of chocolate shit into some vodka,” Takao added as advice.

So, that’s exactly what Kuroko did. He got out vodka, poured it into a glass, then added chocolate syrup, chocolate liquor, and dropped a chocolate bar into it. “Chocolate volcano,” he announced, placing it in front of the other man.

Aomine leaned forward over the bar, peered into the glass, and narrowed his eyes. “...Are you suuuure about that? It doesn’t look very volcano-y to me.”

Kuroko dropped another chocolate bar into it and poured in some cinnamon rum and chili pepper liquor. “Chocolate volcano,” he said again, since he wasn’t sure what else to do in this situation.

Aomine stared at the drink for another moment, then shrugged and grabbed it, taking a large gulp. He probably should have been concerned that he barely tasted it, but that was a problem for future Aomine, probably. He smacked his lips. “Not bad, not bad. Maybe like, 8 outta 10. Actually,” he added, looking to bartender up and down, “make that 9, because you are, you… you are as HOT as a VOLCANO!” He burst out laughing at his own stupid joke, slamming his fist on the bar.

Kuroko looked to Takao again for help, but the other bartender was bent over laughing at him, so clearly he was no help at all. “Thank you, sir,” Kuroko said with forced politeness, turning to see if there was anyone else he could be helping at the moment. It appeared not. Takao was chatting up the only person without a drink at the moment, and Kuroko was sure he was doing it just so that he could watch Kuroko’s interaction with the drunk guy hitting the bar.

Aomine stuck his hand into the glass and pulled out one of the chocolate bars, take a large bite and chewing it violently. “MAN, you wouldn’... you wouldn’ even beLIEVE the night I am having, do you… do you even KNOW?” He washed down the bite of chocolate with another gulp of the drink and frowned at the rest of the chocolate bar in his hand. “Stop melting on me,” he whispered threateningly.

“No, I don’t, sir. But I’m sure you’re about to tell me about it,” Kuroko replied, resigning himself to the conversation that he was about to be forced into having.

“OKAY so like. First, I almost got poisoned by my best friend, okay? Because she’s dumb,” he said. “She’s. She’s SO DUMB.” He took another bite of chocolate, continuing to talk as he chewed. “So I went to a bar. But nobody liked me there! Can you believe??? What’s not to like about me, right?”

Kuroko stayed silent. He could already find several things not to like. The other man was loud, not wearing shoes -he could honestly kick him out just for that if he had the heart to do so- and made bad volcano jokes after ordering things that didn’t exist. He was nice to look at though, so there was that.

“RIGHT!” Aomine replied as if he’s actually gotten a response. “So, they fuckin. Kicked me out. So I went to another place, and--” His brow creased in confusion as he tried to call up the memories, but somehow they were eluding him. “Well. Something happened there, I dunno. BUT THEY, THEY STOLE MY SHOES! I THINK! SO THEY’RE ASSHOLES ANYWAY!” He angrily shoved the rest of the bar into his mouth. “I - I’m ‘us’ so a’ yur ere??????” he mumbled through the mouthful of chocolate.

Kuroko frowned with distaste at the display of chewed up chocolate and unintelligible words. Charming, wasn’t he? “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t quite catch that.” He was also pretty sure that no one had stolen this man’s shoes, but he didn’t share this opinion.

Aomine downed the rest of the drink to wash down the rest of the chocolate. “I SAID. I said I’m just. So glad you’re here.” He grinned stupidly. “I mean a’ first I meant I was glad about this whole, ya know, BAR bein’ here but now it’s like… WOW. You, are just, you are so pretty, I am glad you are on this Earth, CAN I HAVE another Chocolate Volcano, please?”

Kuroko was sure that he should be refusing this man any more alcohol, but if he did that he might have to actually respond to the comment about him being pretty and the man being glad he was on the Earth. “Okay,” he agreed, making another of the odd drink and placing it on the bar for the strange man.

Aomine ignored the chocolate bars for the moment and just sipped at the drink. “SO,” he said, “what… is your name? And. Your favorite...color?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. I like the color blue,” Kuroko replied. “And yourself?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. It would be good to have something to refer to him as other than the shoeless drunk guy in his head.

Aomine gasped. “OH MY GOD MY FAVORITE COLOR IS ALSO BLUE!” he shouted excitedly. He offered a hand. “Hello, there… Tetsu, my name is Aomine Daiki and I THINK WE MIGHT BE... SOULMATES???”

Kuroko flinched slightly at the yelling and subsequent attention that it brought their way. He blinked a few times before taking the offered hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Aomine-kun,” he said, deciding not to correct him on his name.  

Aomine didn’t let go of his hand, and just kept talking as if nothing was amiss. “So why… are you a bar person? Is it fun?”

“It’s certainly interesting,” Kuroko replied. “I mostly only work here when Kagami-kun is short-staffed and needs someone to help out though.”

“Hehehehe,” Aomine giggled, “You said ‘short staff’... aha.”

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. Was this man also five? “...Yes I did,” he agreed slowly, looking around again in another attempt to find someone else to wait on, but Takao seemed to have everything covered and kept on shooting him grins.

Aomine took several more sips from his drink, still holding Kuroko’s hand. “Well. You can tell Kagami-kun that, I said hi, and also, sorry for his short staff problem, but also they probably have meds to fix that so he should look into that.”

Takao was laughing again, and Kuroko just nodded because he wasn’t sure what else to do.

“Who the. Who the FUCK’re you?” Aomine demanded, noticing the other bartender for the first time. “And why th’ FUCK are you laughing? You better not be laughing at, at this here, this here pretty person,” he threatened, indicating Kuroko by shaking the hand he was holding.

“Tet-chan, please tell your soulmate not to beat me up for laughing,” Takao called over to Kuroko. Kuroko just gave Takao an unimpressed look.

“‘Tet-chan’??????” Aomine looked at Kuroko with an offended expression. “What??? DOn’t tell me you’re FRIENDS with this jerk? Oor even, are you... “ His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “ _lllllloverrrrsssss?????_ ”

Takao started laughing even harder. “Shin-chan will love this!” he said gleefully. Kuroko very much so doubted that Midorima would enjoy this story. In fact, Kuroko was pretty sure he wouldn’t be seeing Takao for at least a week.

“We are co-workers. And for some unknown reason we are also friends,” Kuroko replied.

“It’s because I’m great!” Takao gasped out between laughs.

Aomine drained the rest of his drink, again, and then put his other hand on Kuroko’s hand as well. “No. Tetsu is the one who is great,” he said, staring directly into Kuroko’s eyes. “You could never, ever compare. I bet you could never make such a good Chocolate Volcano, like Tetsu does. You are not. Not.”

“You’re right, I certainly can’t make one of those.” Takao was still laughing, but decided to start doing his job and attended to another customer.

“Yeah that’s what I fuckin’ thought,” Aomine muttered. “Anyway, Tetsu, when are we going on a date?”

“I wasn’t aware that we were going on one to start with. You certainly didn’t inform me about it,” Kuroko replied.

“I just did,” Aomine replied matter-of-factly. “I will buy you your favoritest food, and then I will bring you to the best movie. And then we will. We’ll go drink your favoritest drinks. So you gotta tell me all those?”

“Perhaps you should wait until you’re sober to ask people on dates,” Kuroko replied.

Aomine gently squeezed his hand. “But, if it’s true love, why wait?”

“Because when you’re this drunk, your true love could be a tree and you wouldn’t care.”

Aomine squinted at him suspiciously, “I don’t think you’re a tree.” Then he leaned over, and poked him in the stomach.

Kuroko let out a small squeak and moved away when the poke tickled him.

Aomine looked like Christmas had come early. “Heh. So you’re… ticklish… hm?” And then, abandoning whatever small amount of judgement he had left in his brain, he put one foot up on the chair and leaned further over the bar to poke Kuroko’s stomach again.

An involuntary laugh left Kuroko, and he stepped further back. “Aomine-kun, please sit down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Nuuuuuuuuu,” Aomine whined, getting his other foot up on the chair push himself further, and reaching out towards Kuroko with both hands to try to trap and tickle him which resulted in him completely losing his balance and falling over the other side of the bar face-first. “FFFUCK!”

“Aomine-kun, are you okay?” Kuroko asked, cautiously stepping forwards and kneeling down next to the fallen man.

If Aomine had been sober, maybe he would have just lied there and groaned. But right now, Aomine immediately focused on the fact that Kuroko was suddenly very much within arm’s reach. “Just fiiiiine~” he said as he grabbed Kuroko’s arm and reached out to tickle his stomach again.

Kuroko laughed and struggled his way out of Aomine’s arms, a feat that he was sure he could only do because the other man was drunk after taking a look at how muscular he was, and pressed himself against the other side of the bar. “Aomine-kun, please go back to your seat or I will be forced to ask you to leave,” Kuroko told him. 

Aomine grinned at him from the floor, then managed to get onto his hands and knees, at least. “Your laugh is. SO PRETTY!” He crawled towards Kuroko. “Cannnnnnn my seat be on your lap???”

“No, your seat can be exactly where it was before. In a chair,” Kuroko replied, pointing at said chair.

“But Teeeeettttttssssuuuuuuuuuuu~” Aomine whined. “What if. What if I can never get off the floor, ever again??? Won’t you feel so sad for me??? And come sit with me???” He gasped. “I know!!! YOU can sit in MY lap!!!” He smiled like he had come up with the answer to the universe.

“I cannot. I’m working,” Kuroko replied. “Please go sit in your chair.”

Aomine sat back on his butt and held out his hands to Kuroko. “Okay but… help me up pleeeeaaassssseeee???”

Kuroko looked at him suspiciously, but held out one hand to him to help him up.

Aomine grabbed his hand and, with Kuroko’s help, somehow managed to stand up (though he definitely hit his head on something on the way). Then he looked down and giggled. “Hehehehee, Tetsu, you’re so small!!!” he said, ruffling his hair.

Kuroko frowned as he became aware of the very obvious height difference. Akashi was his new favorite person. Akashi was just barely taller than him, and he never commented on it either. “Go sit down,” Kuroko said, batting Aomine’s hand away from his head and trying to put his hair back in place. It took work to get it looking like it did considering the bed head he had every morning, and he wasn’t letting some stranger in a bar mess it up because he thought their height difference was funny.

Aomine pouted but headed back towards his seat. He almost tripped while walking past Kuroko, and had to steady himself briefly with a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, but besides that he somehow made it back without incident. He looked at his empty glass sadly. “Will you make me something yummy Tetsu~?”

Kuroko decided that Aomine probably didn’t need any more alcohol, so he just poured some fruit juice into a cup and passed that to Aomine.

“Tetsu,” Aomine said after taking a sip. “This is, SO GOOD, will you please teach Satsuki how to cook so she won’t poison me anymore???” 

“I’m afraid I’m not a great cook either. I do make a mean boiled egg though,” he said with no clue as to who Satsuki was. 

“Will you make me a boiled egg on our second date???” Aomine asked excitedly.

“We haven’t even had a first date, and you’re already planning the second?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine grinned. “Imma… a pretty optimistic guy. Also you are prrrrrretty, have I mentioned that???”

“You have. Several times,” Kuroko told him.

“OH good,” Aomine said in relief. “I thought maybe I forgot to, and that would just be…… so rude??? Right???”

“I don’t know that I would call it rude, but thank you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine was quiet for a moment, but he didn’t like it, because when he was quiet he was thinking about things, and he was drunk because he didn’t want to think about things. Also it meant he wasn’t talking to Tetsu, and that was bad too. “Hey. Hey Tetsu. When are you done working? D’you wanna hang out??? I dun wanna go home.” 

“I’m afraid I’m not done working until closing.” Kuroko glanced at his watch. “Which is actually in a few minutes. You should probably go home. Do you want me to call a cab for you?” 

“Nooooooooooooooo,” Aomine whined weakly, crossing his arms on the bar and resting his head on them. “I said I dun wanna. We should party.”

“Aomine-kun, it is four in the morning. I just want to go home and sleep,” Kuroko replied. “Please just tell me your address and I’ll call you a cab.”

“Nnnnnnnno. I have no home, I am a wanderer, I travel the galaxy looking for people like yooouuu,” Aomine said dramatically. “The whole, fuckin, galakdak, glaldjlds, BIG SPACE THINGY.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a homeless person? Because I still need you to pay for the drinks you ordered,” Kuroko said.

Aomine pouted and fished for his wallet, which thankfully was still in his pocket. “You’re a big giant party-pooper Tetsu, I expected better of you.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Kuroko told him simply before giving him a price for his drinks. Mostly by estimating how much they were worth in replacing since none of them were things on the menu.

Aomine squinted at the receipt and threw several bills onto the bar. “Keep the change,” he said with a wink.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko replied. The change was about a dollar, but oh well. “Now, can you tell me where you live so that I can call a cab for you?”

“I…” Aomine began, actually briefly considering doing as he said… but then his brain went completely fuzzy. “Uh… I don’t… re...mem...ber??? Um.” He scratched his head and tried to concentrate, but coherent thoughts were slipping out of his grip like water. “There is maybe a 2 in it? Yeah. I don’ know, Tetsu.”

Kuroko sighed. It was a bad idea. Of course it was. Aomine was a drunk stranger who had been trying to hit on him from the moment he’d walked in. Still, he couldn’t just kick him out onto the street with no idea of where he lived. “You can stay at my place then. You have to wait until we’ve cleaned up around here,” Kuroko said. Takao was already clearing people out, so he started wiping down the bar.

Aomine positively beamed. “You _do_ care!” he exclaimed victoriously, resting his head in his arms. The alcohol was finally taking its toll on his wakefulness.

Kuroko ignored him and continued cleaning. “Tet-chan, do you need help getting him out of here?” Takao asked.

“No. I’m taking him to my place. He’s so drunk he can’t even remember where he lives for a cab.”

Takao looked a bit worried. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Nope, but I’m doing it anyway.”

“Yeah, shaddup you fuckin’... fucker,” Aomine said, narrowing his eyes at Takao, his voice half-muffled by his own arm. “Tetsu is sssssmart. He knows what’s he’s doing.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Kuroko said, moving out from behind the bar to start sweeping while Takao collected empty drinks.

Aomine looked offended on Kuroko’s behalf. “How dare you say that about yourself!” he exclaimed weakly in distress. “Stop being so mean to Tetsu, Tetsu.”

Kuroko let out a light laugh at that, but continued his job without answering.

“Looks like he’s warming up to you,” Takao told Aomine. “You actually made him laugh.”

Aomine was conflicted, because he still hated Mr. Other Bartender but also he was really happy to hear that he was maybe doing a good job of wooing Kuroko. “Well yeah,” he said. “I don’t know if you… fuckin…. noticed, or anything? But. I am, I’m a pretty cool dude. A cool, funny, awesome. That’s me.”

“And I’m sure we all aspire to be the same,” Takao replied sarcastically.

“Yeah you sure do,” Aomine said, back to being irritated with him. “You better work really hard, at being as cool as me, or you will never. You will never succeed.”

“I’m sure I won’t.” He cleaned the last of the glasses as Kuroko finished sweeping. “Well, I’m off. Later, Tet-chan. Text me later to let me know you weren’t murdered.” He waved and walked out of the bar.

“Alright, Aomine-kun, let’s get going,” Kuroko said.

Aomine brightened up immediately, and shot up from his chair -- except, being as drunk as he was, he took half a step forward and then face-planted.

Kuroko sighed and held out his hand to help him up. “You can put your arm around me to try and stay upright. It might be a little uncomfortable with your height though.”

Aomine smiled from his uncomfortable position on the floor. “Thanks, Tetsu,” he said happily, grabbing his hand and standing up. “Can I just hold your hand instead? I bet you, I will be. SO fine. I’m not even… that drunk, I can probably walk. I dun wanna crush you.”

Kuroko shook his head. “You just fell over,” he replied, and wrapped Aomine’s arm around his shoulders before he started walking, slowly for the other man, locking the door when they exited. “My place is nearby, so we’re going to have to walk there.”

Aomine felt slightly protective of his manly pride at first, but shortly got over that when he realized how nice it was to be this close to Tetsu. The shorter man fit almost perfectly under his arm -- he only had to bend down a little to lean on him for support. “Well. You could say, we are… we’re taking a romantic moonlight walk!”

“It’s actually street lights since it’s kind of cloudy outside, but okay,” Kuroko said. He was barely keeping himself upright under Aomine, and he was glad that his apartment really was pretty close.

Aomine’s gaze was wandering all over the place with his drunken inability to keep his head balanced properly on his neck. Several times, his gaze fell on Tetsu’s head, and each time, the urge to touch his soft-looking hair entered his mind. The fourth time, he gave in, and he bent his head down to gently rest it on Kuroko’s head, and rubbed his cheek against his hair with a content hum.

Aomine leaning down put more weight on Kuroko, which ended up sending him to the ground with a small yelp of pain as he hit concrete.

He wasn’t really aware of the falling part, but he was aware of suddenly finding himself on the ground on top of Tetsu, who sounded very much like he was in pain. “Ah! No! Tetsu, I’m so -- I am ssssoooorrrryyyyyy!!!” he wailed. He pushed himself back and mostly off of Tetsu, and offered him a hand… from his position sitting on the ground, which was really the best he could do while drunk.

Kuroko took a moment to collect himself before getting to his feet and taking Aomine’s hand to help the other up. “Please don’t do that again, Aomine-kun,” he said, wrapping Aomine’s arm around him again and starting to walk again.

“Ssssooorrryyyy, Tetsu,” Aomine whispered, looking at his feet, partly out of shame, partly to just make sure he was putting his feet in the right places so they didn’t fall again. “Do you. Do you need me to kiss it better???”

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Kuroko replied, pulling his key out of his pocket since they were now in front of his apartment. He opted to take the elevator to the third floor instead of the stairs like he usually would have and deposited Aomine onto the couch.   

Aomine was reluctant to let go of Kuroko, but he also settled in very quickly on the soft couch, and his eyelids felt heavier immediately. He held his arms out invitingly. “Tetsu……. you can come stay with me….?”

“No, that wouldn’t be appropriate,” Kuroko called over his shoulder as he went to get a blanket. He put that over Aomine before going to his own room.

_________________________________________________________

The next morning Kuroko put water and some aspirin on the coffee table next to Aomine before going to the kitchen to make some coffee and toast.  

Aomine drifted slowly into awareness and shortly wished he hadn’t. He could hear the faint sounds of someone moving around nearby, and each slightly sound buzzed painfully through his pounding head. He groaned.

“Oh, you’re awake then. Welcome to the world of the waking and sober. How are you feeling?” Kuroko called from the kitchen.

Aomine groaned again, not quite able to coordinate words at the moment. He felt like he was still a little drunk. He probably was. He cracked his eyes open and spotted the water and pills on the table, and tried to roll into a semi-sitting position as gently as possible so as not to aggravate the headache or the leftover nausea. He swallowed the aspirin and the entire glass of water before falling back onto the couch.

“I’ll take that as not well.” Kuroko muttered. He walked over and placed some toast and coffee on the table. “That might help.” He said with a small smile.

The sight of Kuroko brought back a lot of the memories from last night, and his brain felt a little less foggy. And between the breakfast and the smile, Aomine couldn’t help smiling as well. “My hero,” he croaked in a weak morning voice, grabbing the coffee.

Kuroko smiled at him again before disappearing back into the kitchen for his own coffee. He came back into the living room, sitting down in a chair near the couch and pulling out a book to read as he sipped his coffee.

Aomine took small sips and small bites at first, then when his appetite kicked in, the piece of toast was gone in an instant. He carefully swung his legs around so he was sitting up properly on the couch, and continued nursing his coffee in silence, mostly staring at a spot on the wall, though his eyes occasionally wandered over to Kuroko. At least his drunkenness hadn’t deceived him as to how attractive Kuroko was -- he was definitely just as pretty as he had appeared last night.

Kuroko glanced up from his book after a few minutes. “Do you recall where you live yet? I’d be happy to drive you home.”  

“Oh,” Aomine said, rather sheepish as he remembered, “I sure did… completely forget my own address, didn’t I?” He sighed and ran a hand down his face, then looked at Kuroko through his fingers. “...Would you mind if I stayed for another cup of coffee? ...Or two?”

Kuroko let out a light laugh. “That’s fine. I was just letting you know that the offer was there. Do you need anything else to eat?”

His stomach growled in a timely manner. “That… would be really great,” Aomine said, and honestly at this point Kuroko could grow wings and a glowing halo and he wouldn’t be that surprised.

Kuroko nodded and walked back to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with another cup of coffee and a box of poptarts. “Sorry, I need to go grocery shopping, I’m afraid these are all I have that doesn’t take time to prepare,” Kuroko said as he set the them down.

Aomine grabbed a sleeve of poptarts and took a huge bite, shaking his head as he chewed and swallowed, “It’s fine.” He took several large sips of coffee, wincing slightly as he burned his tongue, but much more interested in ingesting as much caffeine as possible.

“There’s more coffee in the kitchen if you want it,” Kuroko told him, reclaiming his seat.

Aomine nodded in acknowledgement and continued eating silently for a minute or two. As he began to feel more like a human being, more little bits and pieces of memories from the previous night started coming back to him. A sense of guilt began nagging at him -- after a whole night of being harassed, Tetsu had provided him with coffee and food and a place to sleep. “Uh… listen,” he began, wincing as memories continued to trickle into his mind. “I don’t remember everything, but I know that I’m a pretty obnoxious drunk so… sorry? And uh, thanks for…” He gestured vaguely at the coffee and poptarts. “...For not being a huge dick like I am?”

Kuroko smiled at him. “It’s really fine. I’ve dealt with worse when I bartend for Kagami. I’ve never taken anyone home for it, but you fell asleep pretty quickly, so it wasn’t really a big deal having you here anyway.”

There were a lot of people upon whom Aomine had imposed in his life -- especially while drunk -- but he couldn’t say he’d ever wanted to make up for it quite as much as he did right now, with this angel of a bartender. “Can I -- can I take you out to dinner sometime, or something?” he asked. Then, remembering the amount of aggressive flirting he’d done last night, he quickly amended, “I mean, not because of all the times I probably came onto you last night! Just, as  thanks, you know?” Wait that didn’t sound quite right either. “I mean, not that you’re not super cute, I am definitely attracted to you, but also I’m definitely not trying to harass you right now??? I just. Wanna say thanks? As friends? But also I mean it’s okay if it’s more than that -- ” Aomine cut himself off and shoved a large bite of poptart in his mouth to prevent himself from continuing to say stupid shit.

Kuroko walked over and gave Aomine a quick peck on the cheek. “Sure. We can do dinner. It can be a date too if you want,” he said, taking a seat on the couch instead of the chair he’d been in.

Aomine deeply regretted the mouthful of poptart because he immediately began choking on it when Kuroko kissed him.

Kuroko hit Aomine’s back a few times to try and help him not die of asphyxiation on his couch, wearing a look of concern as he did so. “Are you alright?”  

After making a lot of unattractive noises and taking several more gulps of coffee, Aomine’s mouth was several more degrees of burnt, but he wasn’t dying. He cleared his throat. “I think so…?” He wasn’t sure whether the heat in his face was from choking or from Kuroko’s proximity. “...Warn a guy next time, yeah?” he said, not actually achieving any sort of reproachful tone as he couldn’t stop smiling.

Kuroko looked a mix between apologetic and amused. “I’ll just try to make sure you’re not eating next time,” Kuroko compromised, because he definitely wasn’t going to warn Aomine if he got to see that blush again for doing it.

“Sounds good to me.” Aomine was slightly suspicious of his wording, but also Kuroko was extremely attractive, so he wasn’t about to complain. “So… you free tomorrow night?”

Kuroko thought about it for a moment before nodding. “I should be yes. What time?”

“Hmm… seven?”

Kuroko nodded and smiled again at him. “That works for me. Please do try to be sober tomorrow evening though. You’re far more pleasant to talk to that way.”

Aomine chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah… I’ll definitely do that. So, it’s a date?” he confirmed with a grin.

“Yes, it’s a date.” Kuroko decided to see if he could bring that blush back and leaned over to kiss Aomine’s cheek again.

Aomine saw Kuroko approaching this time, and on a mischievous impulse, turned his head so that their lips met instead. 

This time it was Kuroko who ended up blushing, and it was much more obvious on his skin since it was so much paler than Aomine’s.

“Oops,” Aomine said sarcastically. He watched the blush appear and Kuroko’s face and smirked. “That’s a good look on you.”

Kuroko ducked his head and muttered a “Shut up,” to Aomine.  

“Hmm… what if I said I forgot my address again?” he said, still leaning close to Kuroko. He didn’t particularly want to leave just yet, and now it wasn’t because he felt too hungover to get off the couch.

“I would not believe you, but as I said, you’re free to stay a while longer.” Kuroko knew he was still blushing, but he refused to lean back when Aomine got closer.

Aomine hummed in approval. “Mind if I kiss you again, then?”

“Feel free,” Kuroko replied, leaning in a bit closer as well.

So he did.


End file.
